A World Tipped on its Head
by Garnet Sky
Summary: A continuation of Cordria's "Star Shots #90"--read first! Posted with permission by the author.
1. Butterfly Amidst the Bees

* * *

A World Tipped on its Head

By: Garnet Sky

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman. The story belongs to Cordria.

Note to the Reader: Before reading this, reading Cordria's "Star Shots: Chapter 90" or you will not understand this. This is a continuation of her oneshot, written by permission.

**Prologue: Butterfly Amidst the Bees**

Up.

Down.

Left.

Right.

Water.

Fire.

Everything has its opposite.

Oh, you'll know the subtle difference when you travel to _that_ place. It is the world which parallels ours. The world beyond the mirror.

* * *

"Um, what powers are you talking about, Mom?" I asked. _Can't you make up some decent lie that sounds convincing?_

"Sweetie, you've been worked up about not being like everyone else. You're a late bloomer that's all. Now, why don't you go upstairs and get some rest?" his mother suggested, a hint of worry in her voice.

Danny had to blink at that. "Uh, ok?" He fled the room before she could ask him anymore questions.

Maddie stared hard at his retreating form. "Something's a bit off about him."

She failed to notice that the necklace had disappeared.

* * *

"Are you pulling my leg?" Danny asked his friends, glancing fearfully at the Box Ghost.

"Affirmative," Tucker said, handing him an ordinary soup thermos.

"Danny, if you don't want to do this, we can always call your parents," Sam suggested.

"No!" Danny said, gritting his teeth. "I can handle this. This _is_ the Box Ghost, we're talking about?"

"I'm not deaf, ya know!" said ghost bellowed.

"Yeah, we know," Sam said, rolling her eyes.

Danny, meanwhile, snuck up to the cubical menace and tapped him on the shoulder. "Tag, you're it!" he yelled, taking off running.

"Did Danny just do what I think he did?" Tucker asked, dropping his PDA.

"Yep," Sam said, staring at her friend's retreating form.

"It's official, he's lost his marbles. We'd better catch up to him," Tucker said, as he and Sam sprinted off after Danny.

The Box Ghost just stood there, an obtuse look on his face. "What's 'Tag'?" he asked no one.

* * *

"Hey, _human_, want to come out and play?" Danny heard Dash's voice, taunting him from the street below.

"As if," he muttered.

Staring into the mirror, he saw the same messy black hair and baby-blue eyes he saw every day.

"_The stinking human _thinks he's better than us halfas," Dash said aloud to his cronies. "Hey, _Fenton, _think you're better than us, do you?"

Danny had had enough. Throwing open the window, he stuck his head out. "Don't you have something better to do than torment me outside my own house, Dash?"

Dash smirked innocently. "I just wanted to give you something, Danny."

Danny swallowed. When Dash used his first name, he knew from experience, something bad was going to happen. "Give me what, Dash?" he asked.

"This," came the reply. An ectoblast hit him a second later, throwing him back against the wall.

Danny's eyes flashed green. "If it's hardcore you want, Dash Baxter, it's hardcore you'll get," he ground out. So saying, he jumped out the second story window.

Hearing the taunts of the school bullies out on the street, she threw open the door to be met by screams. Following their pointing fingers, she looked up to see her son throw himself to his death outside his second-story window.

"Danny!" she screamed, as he triggered his transformation.

* * *

"Tag, Danny?" Sam asked, as they stopped for breath a half-block away.

"It was all I could think of on the spur of the moment," he said. _What was I thinking?_

"You could have just gone ghost and whooped his butt, like the thousands of other times you've fought him," Tucker snapped.

"Well, excuse me, but you two are the halfas," Danny answered. "I'm just a human, remember?"

"Ok, we're taking you home," Sam said, grabbing his arm. "You'll feel better in the..."

Danny wasn't listening, because he was now lying about six feet away, a cardboard box full of socks (of all things) had hit him square in the chest.

"Tag!" the Box Ghost crowed. "You're it!"


	2. Emerald Heat

A World Tipped on its Head

By: Garnet Sky

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. Story plot belongs to Cordria.

**

* * *

**

Emerald Heat

_

* * *

_

"Truth is truth to the end of reckoning."

_--William Shakespeare_

* * *

"Danny!" I heard Sam cry out my name in fear.

I sighed. Now, she was going to change, kick the Box Ghost's butt, and I can wake up from this horrendous nightmare. She hugged me tightly.

I had to hiss in pain. The Box Ghost can pack a punch.

"Sam, please, get rid of the Box Ghost," I pleaded with her.

Her amethyst eyes stared into mine for a moment, before she reluctantly nodded.

"Alright, Danny," she said quietly.

The Box Ghost, meanwhile, examined the halfa. He didn't seem quite like himself. Usually he transformed, spouted lame puns, and sucked him into that awful cylindrical contraption of his.

Which was at the moment...

"Wait!" the Box Ghost yelled.

* * *

Maddie was shocked and proud of her son. He was finally a halfa, but this was not how she imagined it! Then she saw the green flash, then darkness.

Danny hissed in fury as Kwan knocked out his mother with an ectoplamic ray. "How dare you!" he yelled.

"_Someone's _been keeping a secret!" Dash taunted, soaring up into the air.

Danny's eyes glowed crimson for a second, then back to emerald green. "If it's a fight you want, Dash, bring it on!" He made a come-hither motion with his right hand.

"You got it, Fenton. Now, I get to whip you in ghost mode as well as your loser human half," Dash said. "Taste my Football of Doom."

Danny's eyes widened and he hastily threw up a shield, which barely blocked the elliptical attack. Dash was stronger than he'd thought.

Dash burst out laughing. "Not so tough are we, _Fentonia!_"

Danny's eyes glowed dangerously. "How good are you at catching frisbees, Dash?"

"Pretty good, I'd say. Hey!" Dash was blasted to the ground, with several discus-shaped ghost rays from Danny.

The street now had several pot holes added to other pot holes in it.

Danny lunged after him and slammed him into a nearby building. Holding Dash by the throat, he growled in anger. "I have put up with your crap since school began. You were never like this before in grade school. You think it's so hot and cool to beat up on others who are weaker than you. Dash Baxter, learn this from a true halfa: Don't mess with me!"

Danny released Dash from his choking grip, and turned and walked away. "Don't even think it," he said without turning around.

Dash put his glowing hand down. Rubbing his sore throat, he watched Fenton pick up and carry his mother into the house.

"Whover he is, he is not _Danny Fenton_," he said as the front door slammed shut.

* * *

Sam didn't lower the thermos. "What do you want, Box Ghost?"

The blue specter floated closer to them. Ignoring the boy's friends, he examined the halfa once more. There. He understood now.

"Your friend is not a halfa. He is full human," the Box Ghost said.

"Huh?" Tucker asked. "What are you talking about?"

"He's telling the truth, Tuck. I'm not your Danny. I mean, I'm Danny, but not your Danny," Danny said.

Sam turned the thermos on him. "Explain," she said.

* * *

"Danny," Maddie croaked, coming to. She blinked the watery vision away.

Danny, normal human Danny, was sitting next to her, worry etched on his face. "Hi, Mom," he said weakly.

"Explain, please," she asked, sitting up slowly. Her gaze never veered from her son's face.

He laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. All signs of her normal son. "It's kind of hard to explain."

"I'm all ears," she said, folding her arms.

Danny took a deep breath. "I'm not your son," he said, looking at the floor.

"I know," she quietly whispered.

His head jerked up. "How?"

"The necklace. I recognize where I've seen it before," his mother replied.

"Oh?" Danny stared at her questioningly.

"It was meant to bring us a halfa son and send our fully human son to a world he'd be better off in," she explained.

"Then you are in trouble," Danny mumbled, knowing exactly where the other Danny was sent to.

He just hoped Vlad didn't get wind of this.


	3. Emerald Vision

A World Tipped on its Head

By: Garnet Sky

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. The story plot belongs to Cordria

**

* * *

**

Emerald Vision

* * *

"_Treat your friend as if he might become an enemy."_

_--Publius Syrus_

* * *

Vlad was going on and on about some business figures, when a sneezing fit overtook him.

"Sorry about that, gentlemen," he said, when he recovered. "Someone must have been talking about me."

* * *

"So basically, it has something to do with another one of your parents' crazy inventions," Tucker said, when Danny brought everyone up to speed.

"Why am I not surprised?" Sam asked.

"Because you aren't," Tucker replied.

"It was rhetorical!" she yelled at him.

"At home, you two would have exchanged ecto-blasts," Danny commented.

"Speaking of which, how are we going to explain this to your parents?" she asked him.

Danny rubbed his throbbing head. "We don't. Just get me into the lab, find the stupid necklace, so I can go home. I hate it here.

Tucker's face drooped. "And here, I thought we'd have some fun."

"Tucker!" his friends yelled at him.

Danny's face brightened. "Maybe Uncle Vlad can help. He's the only human in his business conglomerate. If anyone can help us, he can."

"Danny, bad idea," Tucker said.

"Why?" he asked cluelessly.

* * *

Vlad let out a single sneeze as he was going over the files on the Fenton family.

"Someone must have been talking about me," he murmured, eyeing the info on the human son of the world's most famous ghost hunting apparatus inventors.

"I must bring the boy to me. The small town of Lucyville has been asking for more human children to adopt; the boy would be ideal. Maybe it's time I called on my old college pal, Jack," Vlad said, touching his fingers together in a steeple fashion.

* * *

"So how am I supposed to get home?" Danny asked his other's mother. "I can't just leave Amity Park undefended from the ghosts coming out of the portal!"

Maddie Fenton smiled down at her new son. "We'll find the necklace later. How about we make some snickerdoodle cookies for your father?"

Danny sighed. "Some things never change," he muttered.

* * *

"The Vlad you know is not the Vlad we know," Sam explained.

"In this world he's an evil half-ghost bent on killing your father, marrying your mother, and making you his evil apprentice," Tucker added.

Danny's face registered disgust. "Sounds like he needs a cat or a hobby. Does he eat Fruit Loops for breakfast?"

Sam and Tucker cracked up over this, confusing Danny even more.

* * *

The phone rang just then.

Maddie arched an eyebrow at Danny when she heard the voice on the other end.

"Hello, Vlad, nice to hear from you again," she said, noting Danny's eyes flash green for some odd reason.

"Vlad, I gave you my answer last week. I am not sending Danny to live in a city full of strange people--human or otherwise. Good-bye!" she slammed the phone down.

"What'd the cheesehead want?" Danny asked sourly.

"Nothing for you to worry about," she told him. "Get the cinnamon and vanilla extract from the spice cabinet, dear."

She felt Danny bore a hole in the back of her head, before moving to obey her.


	4. Gift in the Soul

A World Tipped on Its Head

By: Garnet Sky

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. Original concept and story belongs to Cordria.

**

* * *

**

Gift in the Soul

_

* * *

_

Can I yell MOVIE in a crowded firehouse?

* * *

My room was pretty much the same as in my world, sans the 3-D glow-in-the-dark model of the solar system Sam had given me for my last birthday.

I sighed and ran my fingers alongside the thick quilt Grandma had knit for me last winter. I miss the old coot. Well, excluding the "dunderhead" comments, she always made with a side-long glance at my father. I don't think my maternal grandmother ever liked Dad.

"Three B's," I muttered, as I went in for a shower.

Later on, as I closed my eyes, I thought back to the events of today.

_

* * *

_

"Mom?" I asked, not sure how to broach the subject.

_"Yes, sweetie?" she says, turning around._

_"You're cooking?! Hide me, Jazz!" I dived under the table._

_My sister, in this dimension, just grinned as she looked under the table. "Mom always cooks, Danny. What do you think is going to happen? The food to eat us?"_

_I glared back at her. "It wouldn't be the first time," I muttered, thinking back to the turkey from last Christmas._

* * *

I heard the someone coming up the stairs and the door creak open a bit.

"Danny, are you asleep?" I heard my father's voice. No, _his_ father's voice.

"Go away," I mumbled into my pillow.

"I hear the Fenton Interdimensional Danny Swapper worked," he said.

"That has got to be the lamest name for one of your inventions to date, Dad," I groaned rolling over. No way was I going to be able to deny it. Especially, not after what happened this afternoon.

I looked up at him with ice blue eyes. "So, it works. Can I go back to sleep now? I do have school in the morning, you know."

His face fell. "Aww, Danny, I want to see your transformation. What do you look like as a ghost?"

I rolled my eyes. "Pretty much, just a negative version of myself. Sort of like when you go to develop pictures down at CVS."

"Please, Danny!" my father whined. Any further degradation, the man would be on the floor like a dog begging for table scraps. Oh, wait. He does that for cookies sometimes with Mom.

I sighed. "Alright." Triggering the rings, I felt coldness wash over my body. I could hear my father cry out in alarm.

"No, this can't be true! You can't be Phantom!" he cried out.

I opened my green eyes. "Well, that is my name is ghost form, don't wear it out," I joked.

He fled the room, babbling something about "the Ghost King" and "my son".

The man is a halfa and worried about Pariah Dark? Why'd the Ghost King be in my bedroom anyway?

I looked around and checked my breath. Nope. No ghosts in here.

What is this world coming to?

Next thing you know, Vlad'll be knocking down our door.

And cue, the front door knocking.

Knock. Knock.

Yup, this day just keeps getting better and better.

**Author's Notes: Told from our Danny's POV. A reviewer was confused about the switching POV's between the parallel universes so I'm going to see how it goes being broken down into two alternating chapters. I can get a lot more said doing it Cordria's way, but maybe this will be easier for everyone's eyes. **


	5. World's Worlds

A World Tipped on Its Head

By: Garnet Sky

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom and the original story concept belongs to Cordria.

**

* * *

**

World's Worlds

_

* * *

_

If at first you don't succeed, look in the trash for the instructions.

* * *

**Author's Note: This is Human Danny.**

Danny blinked back the tears. Just when he thought he was making friends...

Sam gently wiped away his tears with some tissues she found in a pocket. "Shush, Danny. It's alright. We'd better take him home, Tuck."

"Right," he said, coming alive. "And while we're off the record, when did you install pockets in that get-up of yours?"

"Can it, Tucker," Sam snarled. "We need to get Danny over to FentonWorks and explain things to Jazz."

Danny stood up. "It's getting late and I am tired. I'm stuck here in this strange dimension and am sleepy."

"Then let's roll," Tucker said.

About twenty minutes later, Sam and Tucker dragged Danny up the front steps to a familiar brick building--FentonWorks.

"Danny, there's one thing we forgot to tell you," Sam cautioned.

"Your parents don't know the other Danny is half-ghost," Tucker finished.

"GHOST? Have you kids...?" Mr. Fenton yelled, throwing open the front door.

Sam quickly grabbed Danny and initiated a fake-out make-out. Danny froze, his blue eyes widen is shock.

"That's my boy!" Jack said, clapping his son on the back. Ignoring the boy's wince of pain, Jack began blathering on about ghosts, girls he's kissed in college, ghosts, meeting Maddie, ghost...you get the drift.

"Mr. Fenton, sorry to interrupt, but we need to talk to Jazz about...about..." Tucker looked at Sam for inspiration.

"About a philosophy question on Mr. Lancer's test tomorrow," Sam blurted out. _Lancer doesn't even teach philosophy._

"I didn't know Mr. Lancer taught philosophy," Jack said, scratching his head.

"He doesn't, Dad," Jazz said. "It's some new concept he's introduced in the course curriculum recently."

Jack blinked in confusion. "Okay, I'm going down to the lab to tinker around a bit before dinner."

Jazz slumped her shoulders and blew a sigh of relief. "He's nigh unto impossible to get rid of at times. Sam, couldn't you come up with something more convincing?"

"Spur of the moment?" she suggested rhetorically.

Danny shook his head as if waking up. "What the heck was that?" he asked Sam.

"I call it a 'fake-out make-out," Tucker said. "Though when you two lovebirds are going to..."

"We aren't lovebirds," Danny and Sam yelled in unison at him.

"Uh-huh," Jazz said, ushering them inside.

She paused in the entry way and then rounded on her brother.

"Who are you and what have you done with Danny?" she demanded.

"Jazz, brace yourself," Sam told her, "but this is Danny. He's fully human and from a world parallel to ours."

"What?!" Jazz shouted.

Thankfully, neither of the Fenton parents heard the shouting. Maddie was gone shopping for parts at a paranormal hardware store the next town over. Jack as usual was in the basement, absorbed in his work.

"You'd better explain," Jazz said.

So Sam, Danny, and Tucker did just that.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: Out of curiosity, how do you think Jazz knew Danny (human) wasn't her brother?


	6. Game of Secrets

A World Tipped on Its Head

By: Garnet Sky

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. Story belongs to Cordria.

**

* * *

**

Game of Secrets

* * *

_Beezlebug: Satan in the form of a mosquito that gets into your bedroom at three in the morning and cannot be cast out._

**

* * *

**

Original Danny, who is still in ghost mode. (Just to remind you so there won't be any complaints.)

* * *

"No!" Danny yelled, trying to stop someone from letting Vlad in the house.

"Danny, we need to have a talk," his father said, looking up from the bottom of the stairs.

The knocking on the door increased its tempo.

Jazz opened the door.

Only it turned out not to be Jazz, but...

"Sam?" Danny's jaw dropped.

This wasn't his Sam. For one thing, this Sam had 'oomph', that something extra, his Sam didn't. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he knew it was just something about her that drove him wild.

"Want a pickle?" He blurted the first thing out of his mouth. And then mentally kicked himself. _Stupid!_

For a second, she was laughing at him. "So, Dash wasn't kidding when he said that your ghost side had finally manifested."

"It's not a laughing matter, young lady," his father snapped, ushering the girl inside. "He's managed to integrate with the Ghost King."

Danny blinked. "Whoa! Rewind. I am not Pariah Dark."

"Who said anything about the Time Master?" Maddie asked, coming out of the room.

"Oh, hi, Mrs. Fenton," Sam said. "I just came by to see if the rumors were true."

"Not quite," Maddie told her. "You see, Danny here, is from an alternate dimension, where we are the humans and he is the halfa. There seems to be several subtle differencies between our dimensions."

Jack's eyes lit up. "So, he's not the Ghost King?"

"No," his wife replied.

"Cool! Tell me everything you know about ghosts," Jack grabbed Danny into a great bear hug.

Then another knock came at the door. Jazz who had been quiet up to this point sighed.

"Why can't people just let me read in peace," she said, throwing down her book and peeked out the window.

"Uh, Mom?" she asked a few minutes later. "Uncle Vlad's at the door."

Jack scowled. "I'll get the Fenton Anti-Creep Stick," he said.

"And I'll get the cookies," Maddie sighed.

Both Fenton parents dashed from the room.

Jazz looked at Danny and Sam. "So, do we let him in?" she asked.

"I vote no," Danny said, linking fingers with Sam.

"Shall you? Or shall I?" Sam asked him.

"Ladies honor," Danny told her.

She locked lips with him, before phasing them through the ceiling to his room.

Vlad knocked again on the door. How long did it take to open a blasted door?

"Memo to self: Buy these people a doorbell."

The door creeked open to reveal Jack Fenton with a baseball bat in his hands.

"Hello, V-Man . Nice of you to drop by."

**

* * *

**

And now we change over to see what Human Danny is up to.

* * *

"How did you know it wasn't really Danny?" Tucker asked Jazz.

"He's too innocent," Jazz replied.

"Anyone want to explain?" Jack asked, coming into the room with a plate of juice and fruit, cookies, and mini-corndogs (for Tucker). "I couldn't help, but overhear," he added.

"It was an invention my father had on his work table," Danny said, eyes downcast. "A necklace--a dimensional switcher I think."

"I see," Jack said. "So our Danny is in your world about now. What other secrets are you kids hiding from us?"

All eyes turned to Sam.

"Why me?" she asked.

"You wear combat boots," Tucker said with a straight face.

Sam glared at him and sighed. "It all started..."

"I see," Jack said, when she finished. "I believe something like that is on my worktable down in the lab."

Jazz grabbed Danny and hauled him to his feet. "Come on, Danny!"

"Jazz!"

**Author's Note: No, Sam didn't tell him about Danny being a halfa. She just explained the day's events.**


	7. Lost Game

A World Tipped on Its Head

By: Garnet Sky

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or the original concept for this story. That honor is Cordria's.

**

* * *

**

Lost Game

_

* * *

_

When Heinz ketchup leaves the bottle, it travels at a rate of 25 miles per year.

**

* * *

**

(Halfa Danny)

Both halfas returned to human form in Danny's bedroom and sat on the bed.

"This is so cool, Danny, we can all fly to school together," Sam said excitedly, her amethyst eyes lit up Danny's heart.

"Yeah," he murmured, then blushed furiously. _Idiot, Sam is your best friend, not your..._

Sam laughed as she caught his facial expression. "You've got it bad for the me in your world, I take. Have you told me yet?"

Danny hung his head. "No, I can't bring myself to. I'll feel like a heel if I tell my best friend that I love her."

Sam placed one hand on his shoulder. "Just do it. If the Sam in your world is the same as me, she'll understand. Trust me, Danny."

Danny nodded. "It can't hurt to try."

Sam smiled. "Taking risks are a part of life and speaking of risks, bet I can still whomp your butt at Doom."

Danny's laughter bubbled forth. "You usually do," he admitted, as Sam set up the game.

Meanwhile, downstairs in the living room, Maddie apprised Vlad of the current situation regarding Danny Fenton.

"I see why you didn't tell me to begin with," he said, sipping his tea. "What are you going to do with him?"

Jack sighed. "Danny can't stay here; if the Ghost King can send him back..."

"Worther's Originals, Jack Fenton, don't you ever think before you do these things?!" Vlad yelled. "If Phantom comes here, we're sitting ducks."

"Yesl, but maybe he can bring Danny back to his home dimension and bring our Danny home to us," Maddie argued.

"Yes, but Maddie, I'll still want to send Danny to the human colony, but perhaps another course of action would be best," Vlad said, outlining his plan.

"You'll do that for our son?" Maddie said surprised at her old friend.

"I do need an heir, Maddie," Vlad answered sardonically.

"Have a cookie, Jack," Maddie said, stuffing a sugar cookie into his mouth.

**

* * *

**

(Human Danny)

Danny rubbed his sore arm. "What are you trying to do, pull my arm out of its socket?" he yelled at her.

"Sorry, Danny," Jazz apologized. "I just thought..."

Danny looked beyond her to the amazing FentonWorks lab. It was very low-tech compared to his parents.

"Here, Danny," Jack said, carefully taking something delicate off a work table. "I was making this for Maddie for her birthday, but as you may need this more than we do, take it."

Danny felt something light drop into his hands.

The necklace.

It began to hum and make fizzling noises. Three of its glass beads lit up.


	8. The Rising Nothing

A World Tipped on Its Head

By: Garnet Sky

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or the original concept for this story. That honor belongs to Cordria.

_

* * *

_

Hi. Now you say something.

**

* * *

**

The Rising Nothing

**

* * *

**

(Human Danny)

The light rose and then vanished. Danny stared down at the chain. "Why didn't it work?"

Jack took it from him and examined it closely. "Oh," he said, slapping his forehead. "I forgot. You and Danny have to be in the exact places you started from in the exact same time frame in order for the switch to occur."

"And you couldn't remember this earlier?" Jazz asked him sarcastically.

"I'm only human," her father commented.

"Uh-huh," Jazz muttered.

**

* * *

**

(Halfa Danny)

The controller fell out of Danny's hand as he grasped his side in pain. His hissed as the pain grew sharper for a moment, then was just gone. "That was funny," he said, brows knitted together in concentration.

Sam's head snapped up. "Danny, are you all right?" she asked.

He looked at her oddly. "Standard question, I know," he said dryly.

"What's wrong?" she asked, pushing up his shirt a little to see if he was injured.

He shoved her hands away. "It's nothing. I felt like something was yanking me away; it felt like millions of tiny ants crawling around in my nervous system."

Sam shuddered. "Biology class will never be the same after that description."

"Now where were we?" Danny said, picking up the controller.

"Up to the part where I whomp your butt," Sam challenged.

"In your dreams, goth girl," Danny reciprocated.

**

* * *

**

(Human Danny)

"What were you doing when the switch occurred?" Jazz asked Danny.

"I was in the lab with Mom," he said, thinking back. "She was just showing me the Human Hearer, some device they invented to understand humans."

"Your parents aren't human?" Jack asked, raising his eyebrows in surprise.

"He is from another dimension, Mr. Fenton," Sam said. "They might be hybrids of some sort, maybe ghosts, for all we know."

"Half-ghost half-human hybrids are the stuff of science fiction," Jack said, putting the necklace back on the table.

"Maybe if we had some way to communicate with Danny," Tucker mused, pursing his lips in thought. His eyes lit up. "I've got it."

Sam and Jazz caught on quickly. "Brilliant, Tucker!"

Jack and Danny hadn't the slightest clue what they were talking about.


	9. Cold Storm

A World Tipped on its Head

By: Garnet Sky

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or the original concept to this story. That's Cordria's department.

_

* * *

_

Writer: Someone who's never seen a chasm that didn't yawn

**

* * *

**

Cold Storm

**

* * *

**

(Human Danny)

"What are you guys thinking about?" Danny asked, when they got away from Jack Fenton.

"Fenton Phones," Tucker said. "Danny had a pair in his pocket from the last time we were in the Ghost Zone. Ah, it seems like it was only yesterday."

"It was yesterday, Tucker," Sam said, rolling her eyes.

Jazz closed the door to Danny's room, and they all breathed a sigh of relief.

"Sam, let me borrow your pair," Jazz said.

"What happened to yours?" Sam asked her.

"Danny has them," came the reply.

"What happened to his?" Tucker asked, surprised.

"Cujo," Jazz answered, causing everyone but Danny to laugh.

"Never mind," Tucker said, "let me make a few calabrations with my PDA and ...you're all set to go, Jazz."

Putting the earphones in, she closed her eyes and said a quick prayer. She opened her eyes and took a deep breath. "Here goes...Clueless One, this is Team Phantom, can you read us?"

**

* * *

**

(Halfa Danny)

Danny and Sam were now downstairs after getting tired of playing video games. Both had been appraised of the decisions the adults had made.

Danny wasn't too thrilled at his counterpart's future as his archnemesis' heir, so he made a few side deals with Vlad.

Vlad nodded in agreement, just as Danny heard a faint crackling sound coming from his pocket. He reached into his jeans and brought out the Fenton Phones. He blinked in surprise.

"Clueless One, this is Team Phantom, can you read us?" he heard upon putting them in.

"Yeah, I can read you," he replied, causing the adults to raise eyebrows at this.

Sam got a wistful look on her face. "Danny, please don't go," she whispered.

"Hold on a sec, Jazz," Danny said, and then to Sam: "I'm sorry, Sam, as much as I love it here, I can't stay. It's not my home."

Sam nodded, blinking back the tears. "Do what you must, Danny," she said.

"Alright, Jazz, now explain what the heck has been going on since I left," he paused for a moment. "You're kidding me! Sam told him?! Oh, she didn't tell him. That's good."

**

* * *

**

(Human Danny)

"Yeah, I can read you," Jazz heard Danny's say into the receiver.

"Thank God," she said, giving everyone the thumbs up sign. "We've all been worried about you. Danny, I need to tell you...alright."

Tucker perked up his ears. "What happened?"

Jazz shook her head. "I think he's talking to someone, oh, it's Sam."

Sam blushed. "At least I'm still friends with Danny in that world," she murmured.

Danny patted her arm. "You're actually pretty hot. I don't even have the guts to ask you out; especially since you're parents hate me cause I'm not a halfa."

Sam snorted. "No matter what world you go to, people will never change; especially my parents."

"He's back on and demanding to know what's been going on," Jazz whispered.

"So tell him already," Tucker said.

"We found a way to bring you back. Sam told Dad everything, okay, not about your secret. Yeah, too complicated to explain."

She listened to a large amount of static come ove the line. "A lot of static, Danny, but guess what? We found a way to bring you home."

**

* * *

**

(Halfa Danny)

"That's good, Jazz! But what the catch?" Danny asked his sister, while watching Sam curiously.

"I have to be where I was at the exact same time as the other Danny?" he said, bewildered. "But that's virtually impossible!"

**

* * *

**

(Human Danny)

"It's either that, or you go into the Ghost Zone and ask the ghosts for help," Jazz told him.

**

* * *

**

(Halfa Danny)

"I'll see if I can find Clockwork," Danny told him, listening to another voice come over the speaker.

"Danny, if you can hear me, seek out the Ghost King," he heard his own voice speaking to him. "I don't know much about ghosts, but I've met Youngblood and he swears up and down that Phantom is a fair ruler."

Danny stared up at the ceiling. "I'm the Ghost King?!" he exclaimed.

**

* * *

**

(Human Danny)

Danny grabbed the Fenton Phones out of Jazz's hand and gave him the best advice he could. Upon hearing Danny's exclamation, he reeled back with shock.

"Uh, what is Danny's talking about. He's says he's the Ghost King," Danny asked Sam.

"He takes the name of Danny Phantom when he's in ghost mode," Sam replied.

"Oh boy, this should be an interesting meeting," Danny murmured, handing the phones back to Jazz.

**

* * *

**

(Halfa Danny)

Danny and Jazz talked for a few more minutes before hanging up.

"Maddie, what can you tell me about the Ghost Zone?" he asked his mother.


	10. Silent Destruction

A World Tipped on its Head

By: Garnet Sky

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom and Cordria owns the concept for the original story.

_

* * *

_

Ghosts must be all over the country, as thick as the sands of the sea. -- Herik Ibsen

**

* * *

**

Silent Destruction

**

* * *

**

(Halfa Danny)

Danny had been to the Ghost Zone more times than he wanted, but he needed to know what it was like in this world. Maddie gave him a quick rundown on what she knew.

Ghosts, like in his world, lived in a monarchal society. The current ruler was named Phantom. He was assisted by a council of the most powerful ghosts ever to exist.

Danny would have to be on his guard.

Maddie hugged him and whispered, "You need to tell them. They'll understand."

Sam gave him a passionate kiss, causing him to blush. "And that wasn't a fake-out make-out," she told him. "Reciprocate when you get home. If I know me, I've been ready for our relationship to change."

Danny touched his lips and gave her a goofy grin. "Change is good."

Sam laughed. "Same old Danny."

Vlad approached the boy and bent down to his level. "Daniel, I can't promise that life will be easy for you, but know this: I will always be there to offer you help, even in your world. Just ask me sometime."

"Right, fruitloop," Danny said, knowing the Vlad of his world would only be too eager to help.

"Danny," Jack said, "if you can't find your way home, come back to us. You have a home here. And don't be too hard on your old man, son. He may be a goof, but he means well."

Danny nodded. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Danny turned toward the Portal doors as it opened. It's glowing maw beckoned him with its eerie swirling greens and purples and blacks. He took a deep breath and flew into the unknown.

**

* * *

**

(Human Danny--thoughts)

_I don't really want to go back there because, you see, I really belong here. _

_When I was 10 years old, my father sucked our whole family and the house into an alternate dimension. We were considered freaks, outcasts, for the week we stayed there._

_We were not the only humans in the world of halfas, it seemed. Dad's old college friend, Vladimir Masters, somehow, knew who we were and was waiting for us when we came upstairs from the lab. He also was full human in this world. An outcast, yest, but a filthy rich one. He helped full humans find homes and jobs in their own communities--colonies, he called it. It was alarming to find out that full humans were very rare and discriminated against. My parents were shocked that a person could even be half ghost. It went against every thing they had been taught. While we were in the alternate dimension, the Fenton family that were from there ended up in our world due to a temporal displacement. Nevertheless, I was glad it was only a 'temporal' displacement. Who knows what they may have done? Though I wonder why our neighbors often keep giving us strange covert looks when they think we're not watching. What did the other Fenton family do? Or what the heck did Mom and Dad do? I shudder to think of the possibilities._

_What is a temporal displacement? Easy enough to answer. It's simply defined as "a person or object that takes the place of something else--usually something similar to it." In my case, the one who lives in this dimension._

_He's what I never will be. A halfa._

_Pariah Dark explained this to me before Mom and Dad invented that necklace. The Time Master explained that we are in fact the same person._

_Danny the Halfa will one day split into Phantom--the Ghost King--and me._

_Human Danny._

_Weird, but true._

_That's how I know about Phantom._

_And why I never will be a halfa._


	11. Window of Destruction

A World Tipped on its Head

By: Garnet Sky

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. This a continuation of Cordria's _Star Shots (#90)._

_

* * *

_

A soldier will fight long and hard for a bit of coloured ribbon. - Napoleon Boneparte

**

* * *

**

Window of Destruction

* * *

**(Halfa Danny--In the Ghost Zone)**

"Halfa, come with me," Skulker says, intercepting me upon entry.

"Invented a new tracking device, Skulker?" I asked him, a bit of worry in my voice. With all of Skulker's high-tech gizmos, you never could be too careful.

"Relax, ghost child. If I wanted your pelt, I'd be at home right now," he chuckles amusingly as I blanch at that. The thought is just sickening, if you know what I mean.

"I am only here to guide you to the Time Master," he continues on. "As ordered," he added.

Remembering what my mom in this world told me, I nodded to the hunter. "Let's not keep Pariah Dark waiting."

**

* * *

**

(Human Danny--thoughts)

_I closed my eyes and outlined my story as Pariah Dark had told me._

_I would be met by Skulker._

_Skulker would bring me to Pariah's Keep._

_I opened my eyes. _

_The Choice._

* * *

"What choice, Danny?" Tucker asked, looking up from his PDA.

"Nothing, just something I was thinking out loud," I answered him.

_

* * *

_

Every second that passed by is excruciating. I hate waiting.

_I look over to Sam, who frowns at me. _

_She's not buying it._

**

* * *

**

(Halfa Danny--Pariah's Keep)

"Thank you, boy," the former King of Ghosts tells me, when we arrived.

"For what?" I asked him, suspiciously.

"For convincing the Ancients to give me another chance," Pariah Dark, the Time Master said, fiddling with a dial on his staff.

I stared at him.

"And for the choice you have made and are making, and will make in the next few moments," he adds.

"Arrgh!" I yelled, wanting to tear my hair out. "You're more aggravating than Clockwork."

He smirked at me.

"Time Out," he said, hitting the button on his staff.

"Hello, Danny, welcome home, my liege," Clockwork said, genuflecting.

"What the heck is going on?" I asked.


	12. Silk Window

A World Tipped on its Head

By: Garnet Sky

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or the original concept for this story.

* * *

Life moves pretty fast, if you don't stop to look around once in a while you could miss it. - Ferris Bueller

**

* * *

**

Silk Window

**

* * *

**

(Human Danny--thoughts)

_Should I tell them?_

_Should I?_

* * *

**(Halfa Danny--Pariah's Keep)**

"What are you talking about, Clockwork?" I asked the former Time Master.

Clockwork, still shifting his forms, gave a genuine smile. "I now guard the Dimensional Gates instead of the Time Stream," he said, laughter in his red eyes.

"Then shouldn't Pariah be the one to change forms and you get to stay in one place?" I asked him.

"I tried it," Pariah said, "but it made me dizzy. Clockwork's used to it so he kept the power--it annoys the Observants for some reason."

I had to grin at that. Clockwork had two obsessions: whatever he was guarding and annoying the heck out of the Observants. Another thought hit me: my dark half.

Clockwork, seeing the dark look on my face, pulled out a battered Fenton thermos with my future evil self's face imprinted on its side. "I keep him on me at all times, Danny. He WON'T be escaping any time soon."

Pariah nodded. "And if he does elude Clockwork, _I _will hunt him down."

"Very reassuring," I told them dryly. "Now about that choice, you guys keep yammering on about..."

"Ah yes," Pariah murmured. "The choice."

"You see, Danny, the Ghost Zone has always been a monarchal society, the king or queen is chosen by the Ancients," Clockwork began.

**

* * *

**

(Human Danny)

Sam ripped Tucker's PDA from his hands and threw it at the back of Danny's head.

"Ouch!" he yelled, rubbing the sore spot.

Tucker reclaimed his precious baby, cooing over her nonexistent injuries.

"That is a very disturbing sight," Jazz murmured to Sam.

"I know," she replied. To Danny: "What choice are you talking about?"

She heard him heave a great sigh.

"Danny won't be coming back," he told them.

"SAY WHAT?!" three voices shouted in unison.

**

* * *

**

(Halfa Danny--Pariah's Keep)

"That I gathered," Danny said. "So, my ghost half is the King in this world."

"Not quite," Pariah said. "This world doesn't really exist."

Danny blinked at that. "Your pulling my leg, aren't you? You're not." Deep sigh.

"No, I'm not," Pariah told him. "The Ancients have decided that you are to be our next King; your main job will be to keep harmony between the human world and the ghost world."

"How am I going to do that, ghost hunt, and graduate high school all at the same time?" Danny yelled at him.

"In a way, it's your choice, Daniel," Clockwork answered him. "Who do you choose to be: Phantom or Daniel Fenton? Choose wisely."

Danny Phantom sighed. "I really have no choice, do I?"

"Nope," both ghosts told him.

Danny groaned. Decisions, decisions, decisions.

**

* * *

**

(Human Danny)

Danny was trapped in a corner with an angry Sam, a shocked Tucker, and a very ticked off sister. _Yipe!_

_**

* * *

**_

The world began to ripple around them, then everything clicked into place.

_**

* * *

**_

(In the Ghost Zone)

Danny opened his eyes and stared down at his hands. His white gloved hands.

"Did I make the right choice?" he wondered.

"Yes, Phantom, you chose well," Clockwork reassured him.

"I'm full ghost. What happened to my human half?" Phantom asked.

"See for yourself," Pariah said, opening a window to the human world.

**

* * *

**

(In the Human World)

The two worlds became one. The spark of life that had been Danny Fenton was implanted in about 1/32 of the population. A world of halfas and humans was needed to balance the ghosts who daily preyed on the earth's population.

**

* * *

**

(In the Ghost Zone)

"What about Sam? Jazz? Dash? Mr. Lancer? Paulina? And all the others?" Phantom asked.

Pariah smiled and showed him a few glimpses of their futures.

Phantom smiled. "Who would of thought Jazz and Dash...?"

Clockwork gave a knowing look with Pariah Dark and quietly drew a dark veil over the realm of ghosts as Pariah Dark whispered, "Time In."

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: Don't you just love surprise endings?


End file.
